


The Game

by yue_darkwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And her grammar., Author apologizes for her lateness., Author is new here so play nice., But he is not alone so..., Dean is a Little Shit, Late Halloween story., M/M, Sam is Not Amused, just stupid teens, no hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_darkwings/pseuds/yue_darkwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween night. Dean though it would be fun to try some random ritual he saw on the net. Poor Sammy, he didn’t know what he was in for. Then again, neither did Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Easy, right?  
> Also this story was inspired by the creepypasta “The Devil Game”, by InfernalNightmare333. A brilliant pasta, if I can say so myself. Go check. Youtube is filled with videos about it. I personally recommend Otis Jiry’s reading.  
> Last but not least (and I feel stupid for having to mention it but well…) do NOT attempt any of this at home. Seriously, this is a fanfic based on a creepypasta. It’s easier to believe in flying pigs for crying out loud!  
> That said, Happy (late) Halloween!

The Game

 

“I don’t like that, Dean.”

“Come on, Sammy. Don’t be a baby now.” – Dean answered the complaint with one of his own, not even faltering on his picking of the lock – “Besides, it’s Halloween. We have to do something.”

“We could go to the movies.” – Sam suggested, only to receive a incredulous look from his brother. Blushing he emended – “Or I could watch you two get drunk and try to fuck each other on the sofa. It’s not like that doesn’t happen enough.”

“It doesn’t.” – Castiel, that had been checking the streets – something Sam should be doing too – was categorical on his answer.

“Cas, it does.” – Dean was forced to correct, feeling a little of his brother’s blush creep on his own face.

“Really?” – Castiel frowned, the concept seeming alien to him.

“Told you Dean was a bad influence to you.”

“Shut up, Sammy.” – Dean hissed – “And it’s not me. It’s the alcohol.”

“Sure.”

“Hey-“ – Dean was about to turn around and throw caution to the wind when the lock finally clicked. Twisting the handle, Dean easily pushed the heavy, old door open, smiling like an idiot even with the terrible screech it made.

“Congratulations. You just broke into a church. Can I go now?” – Sam crossed his arms. Truth be told, he didn’t think Dean would pull that up but he wasn’t going to celebrate that. At least not now.

“Come on, Sammy. You can’t tell me you’re not excited about this.” – Dean brushed off the complaint. Pulling out a flashlight, he walked inside like he owned the small church.

“About summoning to the Devil? Nope. Know better ways to die, thank you very much.” – Sam didn’t waver but followed his brother all the same, pulling a flashlight of his own and extending another one to Castiel.

“We’re not summoning him, Sam. We’ll just talk to him.” – Cas pointed out, taking the flashlight with a thankful nod – “Chances are it won’t work anyway.”

“Hey! Don’t jinx us!” – Dean complained – “Now come on. We have to settle this up.”

Sighing, Sam followed his part of the plan. He closed the door – praying no one would interrupt them bcause there was no way he would lock it back – than helped his brother and Castiel bring the full body mirror from the preacher’s room, placing it in front of the altar. Once the position was decided, Castiel started to lay a fat circle of salt around it, while Dean opened his backpack to get the candles.

“Dude, pink? Seriously?” – Sam stared, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“What? Cas said it would be fine.” – Dean shrugged, a devious smirk on his face.

“Actually, I said black would be preferable.” – Castiel pointed out, a frown on his face. Clearly he wasn’t enjoying the silly joke.

“Preferable, not mandatory.” – Dean dodged nicely, starting to lay the candles around the mirror on a circle – or as much as a circle someone could create without any markings – “Now, could someone give me a hand?”

Sam sighed but bended to help, Castiel too. They ended up setting around fourteen candles and lit them all – and keep them lit – was a real pain. The church was old and more than a little drafty, to the point they all though they were being pranked.

Sam tried not to think about that too much.

“Okay. What now?” – he asked instead, hoping it would be over soon.

“Now we vandalize the church.” – Dean smiled wickedly.

“Dean!” – Castiel hissed, glaring at full force. It was no secret he was the most religious of their little group.

“Chill, Cas. We’re not doing anything serious.”

“You mean you’re not doing anything serious.” – Sam crossed his arms. He may have been persuaded to join in the stupid ritual but he wasn’t about to go crazy on a church from all places.

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it.” – Dean rolled his eyes. Then, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘cowards’, he walked to the wall behind the altar. Finding a small stool – probably used by kids due some ceremony or another – he stood on it, reaching out for the crucifix hanging from the wall. It took a little work, Dean lacking the exact couple inches that would make this job easy as pie, but eventually he managed to turn the image upside down.

“Now, we all remember what to do, right?” – Dean checked, dropping from his pedestal to join the rest of the mortals. The flashlights had been turned off by now, the candles and the moonlight being the only source of light in the room – “Keep looking at the mirror no matter what. And Sammy, that means no closing your eyes.”

“Shut up, Dean. I know.”

The trio exchanged one last look before falling silent, all eyes on the mirror.

The first thirty seconds passed. They held their breath.

A full minute came by. They dared to breathe just a little bit.

Another twenty seconds and their eyes were burning, desperate to blink.

Then came another thirty seconds. And another. And another.

“Okay, Dean. You had your fun. Can I go now?” – Sam sighed, though he didn’t dare take his eyes from the mirror.

“Shh! I think I saw something!” – Dean hissed, exited like a child in a Christmas morning.

“Dean, I think Sam is ri-“ – but Castiel didn’t get to finish for a loud bang wracked the old church, making them all jump.

“Eyes on the mirror!” – Dean snapped.

“Oh, come on! It was just some old door banging!”

“Trust me, Sammy. It wasn’t.” – Dean spoke, voice serious like no one had ever heard – “He’s here. I can feel it.”

“Yeah, right.” – Sam rolled his eyes, giving up the whole thing. Turning around, he started to walk away – “Call me if you need an ambulance to get home. Or a body bag.”

“Sam, don’t-“ – Dean tried to call, to keep his brother from leaving the unfinished ritual, but once again a loud bang echoed, making everyone freeze in place.

“Dean, I think we should leave.” – Castiel spoke, shifting slightly in his place. He was still looking at the mirror but it was clear he was just waiting for an excuse to not to.

“No, we won’t. No one is leaving.” – Dean hissed – “You two said you’ll do this with me so you better suck it up and do it. Otherwise you’ll really need those body bags.”

No one dared to argue. They had read the ritual time and time again, they knew what could go wrong. And even if they all still doubted the whole thing would actually work, none of them wanted to risk some gruesome fate or another. Especially when death was far from the worse they could get.

Suddenly a scream echoed from somewhere behind them. Only to be followed by maniacal laugher somewhere on their right. The trio shivered but didn’t falter on his stare at the mirror. All around them, random noises came out of nowhere, exploding in the air like fireworks. But instead of brightening the place with colorful night, those malefic explosions only made the room seem darker.

Sam tensed, eyes now back in the mirror. The only thing he could see was their normal reflection, but with random noises echoing from everywhere on their backs, he could not be sure.

“We challenge you to a game!” – Dean demanded, trying to win over the chaotic sounds.

“Too soon.” – Castiel chastised but in a much weaker, fearful voice – “You’re not following the ritual.”

“Screw the ritual!”

“Screw us if we don’t follow trough!” – Sam nearly screamed in hopes to be heard.

“Shut up, Sammy!” – Dean screamed back, his voice equal parts of rage and terror – “Come on you lazy bastard! We challenge you!”

“Dean!”

“We! Challenge! You!” – Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, glaring at the mirror with all his might.

Everything went quiet.

The trio stopped dead on their tracks, looking at each other through the mirror and resisting the urge to just turn tail and flee. They were all thinking the same, though: what now?

As if to answer the silent question steps started to echo. They came from behind them, lost somewhere in the shadows, too far to be illuminated by the poor candles. Still, it was easy to notice the approach. It was slow, like a beast searching for the perfect distance to jump and catch his prey, but it was there. It was coming.

“Dean… “– Castiel called, any attempt to look brave and confident cast away due sheer terror.

“Shh!” – Dean snapped, eyes moving all around the mirror in a desperate search –“ We challenge you to a game.”

“So I heard.” – a deep, sinister voice seemed to purr from the shadows, making everyone’s hair stand to no end – “Now, what do you offer?”

“Offer?” – the boys frowned. That was not part of the ritual.

“You didn’t think I would come and play for free, did you?” – the voice seemed to smile, even if the owner was nowhere to be seen.

“And what do you want?” – Dean questioned.

“I think I’ll have…one of you.”

The grab was so sudden Sam screamed, body jerking violently in hopes to free himself. He somehow managed and immediately turned around, ready to face whatever creature that decided to grab him…

…only to became face to face with the most crude, obviously fake mask he ever saw.

  
“What the-“ – Sam couldn’t conclude the thought, though. On the next second all lights went on and laugher bloomed over the church.

“You should have seen your face!” – Dean managed to choke, body doubled over as he laughed his ass off. At his side, way more presentable than his brother but still laughing quietly, stood Castiel.

“He can! I got everything on tape!” – Kevin popped out from between some benches, a huge smile on his face. No doubt he was the mastermind behind all the special effects and damn proud of it.

“I want a copy!” – Gabriel took of the mask, his face flushed after all the laughter.

“Hell, we all want one!” – Dean called, now considerably more composed than before. He even managed to stand like a human being. Sort of – “Right Sammy?”

But Sam wasn’t laughing. If anything, the redness on his face only served to show how pissed he was.

“Oh, come on, Sammy. It’s Halloween, what did you expect?” – Dean waved the matter away.

“Really Dean?” – the younger hissed through gritted teeth – “How about some consideration? Or some maturity? Or maybe, I don’t know, maybe just a little bit of respect?”

“Sammy, I think you’re exaggerating.” – Gabriel tried to calm things a bit. As always, he favored the prank, no matter who fell for it.

“Exaggerating?” – Sam turned to glare at him – “I’ve been the joke of this group forever. Every time you assholes plan something, I’m the one to fall for it. “

“Easy, Sam.” – Kevin interfered, sending a brief glare to Dean as if says he should contribute to the apologies too – “It’s just a silly joke.”

“It’s not silly and it’s not a joke.” – Sam didn’t relent – “Messing with the occult? Searching the internet for some half-ass rituals? The hell is wrong with you?”

“Now, Sammy-“ –Dean started, only to stop mid sentence. Eyes wide, he stared at his brother with horror.

“Oh, no. Don’t you star, Dean. I’m not falling for this again.” – Sam didn’t even bat an eye, completely unaware of the strange shadow that seemed to form behind him.

“Sam, he’s not-“

“Shut up, Cas!” – Sam snapped, ignoring the frightened look of his friends – “I’m sick of playing human sacrifice! If you assholes have a death wish be my guest to try it but leave me out of it!”

“Sam! Behind you!” – they shouted but it was too late. The shadow sprouted arms, quickly grabbing Sam and lifting him from the ground.

They all froze.

Then, with a rich baritone that froze the very blood in their veins, the creature spoke:

“A sacrifice, you say?” – it purred, body growing and involving Sam like a bottomless pit of black goo – “I accept.”

The second the creature finished talking all lights went off again. Even the candles fell pray of the sudden drop of temperature.

“Kevin!” – Dean barked, eyes desperate searching for his brother.

“It’s not me!” – the boy squeaked.

They all fell silent, to busy rushing in the dark and bumping into each other. Someone gave the order to grab the flashlights – in the dark chaos it was impossible to say who – and Dean and Castiel scrambled, hoping to somehow find the last place they left the damn things.

“Sam, if this is a prank it’s not funny!” – Dean spoke again, this time almost pleading. He couldn’t see his brother anywhere and God damn it, where was the bloody flashlight?

“We won’t do that again, Sam! Please!” – Gabe pleaded.

“We promise!” – Kevin joined in – “Never again!”

But there was no answer, only the eerie silence.

“Please… “– Dean nearly chocked as he finally found the flashlight, turning it on and pointing it everywhere. It was too little, the frail flash of light little more than a candle in the all consuming darkness – “Sammy!”

A low chuckle echoed, the sound enough to chill even the bravest of men.

“And here I though you wanted to challenge me.”

“Shut up!” – Dean practically growled, ferrous and hurt like a wild beast – “Give Sammy back now!”

“Why? You’re the one that gave him. Besides…”– the voice purred – “You looked away from the mirror. “

Just as the words were said the lanterns went out. A collective, terrified gasp echoed as they were plunged in darkness once more.

But it was only for a moment.

On the next the lights were on and they were surrounded by monsters.

And they ran. With a cacophony of blood curling screams, they all ran away, dashing through the door like the Devil was on their tails.

For all they knew, he might as well be.

-x-

“Hellhounds? Really, Luci? “

“Well, you told me to scare them.” – with a snap of fingers the beasts were gone, as well as the light. A second snap and the candles came to life again, only this time they left the floor, floating in the air and slowly surrounding the two figures left in the church – “Besides, they did sacrifice you last year.”

“I just don’t want them running till the next state.” – Sam sighed, snuggling closer to the creature still holding him by the waist – “But hopefully they’ll stop digging shit from the internet.”

“I must say, it’s a rather brilliant idea.” – the creature smiled. Only it was no longer a creature, black goo gone to reveal a blond, middle aged man with a devious smirk and the most penetrating blue eyes.

“Yeah. Pretty handy too, when you know what you’re doing.” – Sam agreed – “Think it will work? With Dean, I mean.”

“Dunno, Sammy. Your brother has an incredibly short memory when it comes to his own mistakes.” – the man snorted – “But maybe Castiel will keep him in line.”

“Hopefully.” – Sam nodded, turning on the embrace so he could lay a hand on the man’s face, softly caressing the stubble around his chin. Eyes making a quick once over the church, Sam had to admit it was kindda romantic, with just the two of them and the candles and the moonlight – “So, what do you want to do now?”

“Hum…how about I savor my beautiful sacrifice?” – the man’s smile grew, hand lowering to grope Sam’s ass.

“Luci, we’re in a church.” – Sam protested weakly, body already responding to what could very well become a new kink.

“And you expect the Devil to care?” – the blond smirked.

Sam didn’t respond. He was too busy kissing the man of his life. Technically, the Devil of his life but, really, who cares?

It was their anniversary after all.


End file.
